


The Second Time

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things don't get easier with repetition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

He walks through the door and does not look back at all he is leaving behind, his life's work.

"Salazar, wait!"

He casts one glance over his shoulder at her, but says nothing. An image flashes in his mind, almost two hundred years old. She'd been so young. They'd all been so ridiculously young and hopeful.

"Please." Rowena, lost for words? A miracle.

"It won't work. You three are welcome to it. Do what you want. I'm leaving." He sounds bitter and old, and yet like an echo of the young man he'd once been, bitter and young, leaving school.


End file.
